Liar Liar: HSM version
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: One day. One day to tell the truth, one day to lose a job and one day to get back what was forgotten. Thing is...nobody said that the truth hurt as bad as it does Troy Bolton. No more lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hello Mr Bolton," said secretary Barbara Walters, she smiled her flirty smile as Troy walked by, he managaed a full smile, "Hello Barbara." he said, walking by his office, Troy Bolton, 26 years old worked in a building that was the tallest in Santa Fe, and he was working on kissing his bosses ass to become CEO. Speaking of his boss, "hey Bolton," said Roger Seaver, an overweight man who thought he was the sexiest man on the planet, "hey I got a new suit how's it look?" Troy nearly gagged, but smiled, "like a million bucks sir." Troy Bolton, great personality and even better liar.

_**..HSM..**_

Troy walked into his office and sat in his chair, he looked at the picture of his wife Gabriella Bolton and their two daughters Emma and Ella. Him and his wife were having some issues. Gabriella cleaned around the house while Emma and Ella played in their rooms. they were both 6 years old. Gabriella sighed looking at the picture frame, It was her and Troy back in High School...when he loved her. Gabriella sighed, was this all worth it? him coming home and not showing her any affection? he doesn't even kiss her anymore. he just ignores her. Gabriella sighed and went to the bathroom to clean in there.

_**..HSM..**_

Troy worked diligently at his desk, going through paperwork after paperwork, if he was going to be CEO it was all worth it. He smiled, staring at the picture of him and Gabriella with their daughters again. He was so lucky to have her at his side, He sighed, turning his attention back to his paperwork, he didn't have time for distractions at work. He had to focus, "Mr Bolton," came his secretary's voice when she walked through the door. " You have an appointment with Mr Seaver's clients, he said that you would be able give them what they want..." Troy looked up and smirked, "right, uh...thanks Barbara, send them in." Barbara nodded and almost immediate a scantily clad dressed woman came in with a stern looking man behind her. "Uhm hi, I Troy Bolton," he said sticking out his hand.

The scantily clad woman smiled and shook his hand, speaking with a nasally voice, "Mutual I'm sure..." Troy wanted to hold his hands over his ears, her voice was annoying. But no these were his bosses clients, he had to...treat them respect. "now, uh...what brings you here today Miss..." he didn't know her name, she giggled annoyingly, "I don't like my last name, call me Lyzzie and Mr Seaver said that you would like to have an assistant." he nearly jumbled his sentence out, "ass-assisstant?" she nodded, and stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah...he hired me to assisst you with anything you may need." the innuendo was there. Troy gulped, Lyzzie looked back at the stern man, "Thom just leave me and Mr Bolton alone, I'll call you when needed."

_**..HSM..**_

"So what are you going to do when we get to daddy's house?" Ella asked her twin sister, Emma. Emma who looked more like her dad than her mom looked at her sister, she was smart for her age, "I want to stay here...daddy's not coming." Ella puckered her lower lip, "that's a lie! He is coming!" Emma sighed, standing up, "no he's not, Daddy cares about work...he doesn't love us-" Ella wailed, so loud that Gabriella came running into the room.

Gabriella looked down at the twins, "Emma, Ella, what's going on?" Ella sniffled, "Why don't Daddy love us anymore?" Gabriella sighed and picked Ella up in her arms, "he does love us Ella... he just has a...weird way of showing it...he'll come around one of these days." Ella sniffled, "really?" Gabriella nodded, Emma looked at her, "really momma." Gabriella smiled, "of course."

Later that night around 10, Gabriella sighed, Tonight was her and Troy's...Annivirsary...and he was late. she sighed and blew out the candle and put his dinner in the microwave. Troy came through the door, "Hi Honey." she spoke. Troy ignored her and opened the fridge, she sighed, and opened up the microwave and gave him his food, "his your dinner.." she layed on the table, "enjoy...I guess." she mumbled going into the living room to sit on the couch.

Their anniversary, and he refused to acknowledge it! Gabriella sighed exasperatedly, buried her face in her hands. She loved to think in silence, but she couldn't do much thinking when the phone rang. She sighed and shoved herself off the couch and grabbed the reciever, "Hello, Bolton residence." The shriek of Sharpay Evans-Baylor came through, making her pull the phone away from her ear, "GABI! Guess what! I have an idea for Ella and Emma it's so adorable, so you and Troy can work out your issues." Gabriella winced, she hated acknowledging the fact that they had issues. She just wanted to go back to the past where they were in love and Troy would kiss her. "Sharpay I told you, me and Troy"- Troy looked up at his name-"don't have issues, therefore we don't need to work out anything."

Sharpay cooed on the other end, then she shrieked so loud that Troy heard her, "DENIAL!"

Gabriella sighed, He saw her look at him, and she sighed and turned away from him and brought her knees to her chest and whispered in the phone. "Shar...I just...don't know what to do anymore.." she tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't. "Gabi, it's ok.." Gabriella shook her head then whispered, "He forgot our Anniversary." Sharpay gasped, "I'm gonna kill him!" Gabriella shook her head, "No...It's my own fault...I just tried to hard... " she saw Troy staring at her. she scooted further on the couch and sighed, "what are you gonna do?" sharpay asked. Gabriella shrugged and whispered, "I think...I think I should end it... it's obvious of what we had was left at high school..." sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry gabs, but I'm here for you." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

She hung up the phone and just laid her head on her knees, sighing heavily, Troy sat next to her on the couch. "Okay...talk to me." She sniffled and didn't turn around when she spoke. "You forgot our anniversary...did you forget to spend the day with Ella and Emma, yes, and why? You were at work." Troy sighed, pushing himself off the couch, "seriously Brie, not this conversation again." She looked up at him, she hasn't heard him call her Brie since graduation. She stood up from the couch, "yes again Troy, cause we need to have it." Troy rubbed his temples and turned to go up the stairs, "well not now, in the morning I'm tired and I've had a lond day at work." Gabriella scoffed, she couldn't the next words out of her mouth, "oh you poor little Troyboy, I'm sorry that me and your kids

aren't perfect enough for you!" Troy stopped and turned to her, his eyes flaring, "Don't bring this onto Ella or Emma!" He hissed, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, "They are more my daughters than ours Troy, cause you're never home!" She poked him in the chest, making him walk backwards, "you're never here anymore! You work all day!" Troy stuffed his hands in his back pockets. "To provide for my family!" Gabriella looked at him, "What family Troy! What family!" her nostrils were flaring, and her lips trembled, "and don't you dare lie...save your bull for someone else, just..go sleep at your office tonight!"

Troy pushed her against the wall, "Listen, Why won't you go and stay with your mom or sharpay! I pay for this house!" he yelled. she whimpered and she had tears in her eyes. she looked away from him and looked at the pictures of her and Troy... back when they were in high school...inlove... everything... she just wanted That Troy back... she wanted the one that actually cared about her. "I'm done." she spoke. Troy looked at her confused, "what do you mean your done?" she sniffled, and looked at him, "I want a divorce...I don't wanna live like this anymore...I need someone who cares abut me and Emma and Ella...and who actually loves us.." she bit her bottom lip.

with that she walked up the stairs and to the bedroom, Troy of course followed her but she locked the door. He growled softly and punched the hard wood. Of course that caused a soft whimper to expose to little twin girls that were listening in on their hiding place, "shhh" Emma shushed her little sister by 8 minutes, "you'll give us away." Troy smirked, walking to where the voices were coming from, he knelt down, "I know you're there, come on out..." Ella popped her head from the toy bin in the hall way and Emma just stood against the wall. Troy sensed that Emma was rigid and her arms were crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed. She looked like her mother, Ella ran over to Troy, "Daddy you're not leaving are you?" Troy sighed, shaking his head, "no...your mom she's just...she has a lot on her mind right now and-"

"Get away from my girls." Troy looked up seeing Gabriella with a big suitcase, but it wasn't her suitcase. He gulped it his, he could tell well that and the fact that she almost literally tossed him down the stairs and then dropped the bag on his head, was hint enough. "Go sleep at your office where you obviously belong!"

Troy growled and she came down throwing another bag at him, "I stay here, and I'll continue my stay.." she said tossing the bag at him. "Fine! I'm out!" he said slamming the door. Troy couldn't believe it. she actually kicked him out. oh he was gonna make her suffer, he was gonna hurt her, he was gonna make her pay for doing this to him.

Gabriella took in a deep breath and looked at the door, Emma and Ella came up to her, "mommy?" Gabriella picked up her twins, "I'm sorry girls...I really really thought he loved us.." she hugged them. Ella began crying hystrtically and Gabriella pulled her into her arms. "Oh baby. don't cry, please don't cry." she rubbed her hair. "I..I miss daddy." Emma gasped, "how could you miss him? he don't love us." Ella sniffled, "I guess I should forget about him then..right mommy?" Gabriella shook her head, "No baby, Even though he don't care about us, doesn't mean we shouldn't care about him..." Gabriella said, she still cared about him, and for some odd reason still loved him, but... he hurt her, and she couldn't take the pain anymore.

**_..HSM.._**

Troy drove to the office, it was better than being homeless. He rubbed his eyes as he parked in his usual spot and got out with his bag. He walked to the door and opened it. Glad that the policy was that last one out meant last one to lock the doors, some one was still here. His mind was blank, so very blank, all he could think of was...well nothing, it was a white blank that filled his mind. He walked to his office in a blur and was shocked to see Lyzzie in there organizing his files, "Oh Mr Bolton...hey what's up?" her face turned to concern and something else. "You look like you could use a deep tissue massage...want me to give you one?" Troy didn't think, he didn't control his actions when he dropped his bags and just kissed her square and lustfully on the mouth, Lyzzie giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, he cleared the desk and laid her on the surface.

**_..HSM.._**

Emma and Ella were about to go to bed, and Emma was getting into her bed and Ella was looking out the window, "Ella, you coming to bed?" Ella nodded, "In a minute." Ella looked up at the starts and sighed, "I wish that my dad...couldn't lie to my mommy or anyone anymore... and told the truth.." Ella sighed and walked back and layed down with Emma. Gabriella came and tucked them in, she sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry about your daddy guys...but I promise... it's just gonna be the three of us..alright?" she said. Emma smiled, "what about your date with Austin tomorrow?" Gabriella giggled, "it's just an old friend from high school..." more like Troy's enemy in high school. "Now, Goodnight ladies."she kissed there forheads and she turned the lamp off and left.

**_..HSM.._**

They lay on the floor of his office, shoes and clothes scattered across the floor **(shudders)** Lyzzie was panting heavily, her hand holding Troy's coat to her chest and her head next to his. "That...was great..." she looked at him, a dreamy smile on her face, "was it great for you?" Troy looked at her, prepared to say the words that had formed the easy lie in his head, but the words he thought of weren't the words that came out of his mouth. He smiled, "I've had better." His eyes bulged out of his head and he opened his mouth to explain but Lyzzie jumped up and put her bra and under wear back on, Troy got up too still trying to explain and apologize but his partial speech was cut short when she threw him out of the doors of his office, he slid three feet and his coat landed on his face, he grabbed it and looked at her face, watching her shut the doors and he laid his head on the wooden floors of the hallway. Murmuring in confusion, "I've had better? What the-I didn't want to say that..."

_(next morning)_

Troy stood up on his feet and fixed his outfit that he had on before and he walked around and he saw Roger Seaver the most overweighed man in the building. Roger smiled at him, "Hey Mr Bolton, I got a new suite again..." Troy looked at the blue suite that he was wearing, He was ready to lie to him, but ended up saying something else that shouldn't of came out, "You actually look like a whale.." Troy covered his mouth, did he just say that? Roger growled and turned around and walked away. What was going on? was the only thing going through Troy's Mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Troy slowly removed his hands from his mouth, "Mr Seaver I didn't mean to say that!" Roger glared at Troy, crossing his meaty arms over his beefy chest, his lips plump and pale. "What did you mean Bolton?" Troy opened his mouth to say a lie to cover up his blunder, but instead what came out was, "I meant that you are fat and your cholestoral is probably through the roof and you constantly are the punchline for the jokes I make." He covered his mouth again, his eyes wider than they were before. Roger glared at him, and turned sharply on his heel.

Damn, what was going on with him? why couldn't he make up any lies? He walked onto the elavator to get some coffee. maybe he needed to wake up, yeah that's it.. he's tired, and he can't achknowledge a lie right now, he needs coffee. he got onto the elavator and saw one of the slutty workers which just happened to be her first day and she curled her hair and giggled at him, "Hi, I'm Stacey." she smiled, Troy smiled plainly. "Troy." she smiled, "today is my first day... all the guys are so nice to me.." "maybe that's because you sleep with every man you walk pass." he covered his mouth again and tried to apologize but she slapped him across the face as the elavator opened and she walked out.

He held his face with his hand, his cheek stung. Wow, if he knew a girl could hit that hard, he wouldn't go near them. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong him! He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and 'okay' he thought, 'let's just...wake up...my brain is foggy after what happened last night.' the elevator dinged and opened, he sighed and walked out but he saw the worst nightmare come to life. Lyzzie, standing infront of him, "Hello Troy." He stopped, "Oh God in heaven!" he turned and ran back into the elevator, shutting the door and leaning against the wall of the elevator. He needed sleep, rest...maybe it's a fluke. Yeah that's it, just a fluke. When the elevator opened, he ran to his office and shut the door, he grabbed hold of a pen and a red pen. But it was just habit, having something in his hands calmed him. "okay...okay so, think of a lie...a lie. A simple lie." he looked at the pen, he thought of it, looking at the pen he said, "this pen is purrrrrrrr-red." He cursed and closed his eyes, "I can't even say that!"

Troy kept trying to lie, and he couldn't. he got so frustrated. He needed to leave, he needed to get out and get some fresh air.

_**..HSM..**_

Gabriella and Austin were sitting outside a Restruant of Alberqurque. Gabriella leaned against her chair looking out into the city. Austin noticed this and put down his menu. "Gabriella." Gabriella turned her attention to him, "yeah?" she asked. "are you ok? you seem like you have something on your mind?" he touched her hand. she sighed, "Just thinking about things." Austin shut his menu, "what kind of things." she sighed, "as you know, me and Troy Bolton are getting a divorce... but I'm still crazy about him." Austin smirked, his been waiting for this chance to steal her away from Troy, and Troy knows that. "You don't need him Gabriella...You need a guy who loves you, and who treats you like a wife.." Gabriella nodded, "I guess so.." Troy came around the corner, and he kept trying to lie, "The sky is greeeeeeeeeeen-blue...My name is Sammmmmm-Troy.." he groaned in frustration, what was going on with him. then he looked over he saw Gabriella at the small restruant outside, and she wasen't alone, she was on a date, as he looked closer, his blood boiled, she was with Austin!

Austin played with Gabriella's fingers, "Your Beautiful Gabriella, and you deserve to be treated like a princess...did Troy even kiss you anymore?" she sighed and shook her head, "no...he..he doesn't have time.." she sighed, Austin smiled and played with her curls, "how long has it been since you been kissed?" she bit her lip, "it's been awhile." he tilted her chin, and leaned in slowly to connect his lips with hers.

Troy's blood boiled, he walked over to the table and pulled Gabriella by the arm. Rather roughly, "hey uhm yeah we've got to go." Gabriella glared at him, "no I don't Troy." She yanked her arm back and sat back down at the table. Troy growled softly, grabbing her shoulder, for once he was glad to have something completely wrong out of his mouth cause it was true, "this asshole doesn't care about you Gabriella!" but it did get him into trouble. She stood up, glaring at him, "and you do! You care? You don't act like it! So just...fuck off!" she picked up her ised tea and dumped it on his head, she smiled sorrowfully at Austin, "I'm sorry Austin but I got to go...see ya later."

Austin grabbed her arms, "Wait Gabriella, I'll drive you home.." Gabriella shook her head, "No, it's fine... but thanks anyways." she grabbed her purse and walked the other way. Austin crossed his arms, "You screwed up Troy.. you lost her, and she obviously doesn't want you back, so why won't you go and fuck somebody." "I already did." shit. Troy covered his mouth. Austin smirked, "Oh, I got you now...Gabriella wait!" he shouted. she was just about to cross the street and she turned around, Austin came over to her and he started to tell her. Troy watched from a distance. he saw Gabriella's expressions, she began to have tears in her eyes, and began crying and Austin opened his arms to hug her. Austin turned her around and he smirked at Troy and mouthed, 'I'm gonna have her for sure tonight."

_**..HSM..**_

Oh he wanted to kill him. Troy fisted his hands and just stuffed them in his pockets, turning on his heel. He would handle Austin Bitchler later, for now he had a lot more to worry about. He sighed, why couldn't he tell one lie? he was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the couple walking down the street, until he inevitably crashed into them. One of them went down, but was caught. "hey Troy watch where you're going huh?" he looked up to see Chad and Taylor, he smiled, "hey uh guys...sorry, wasn't paying attention." Chad chuckled, "yeah I could tell that." Troy sighed, saying goodbye to the couple and walked back to his work, what was wrong with him? When he got back to the office, he saw his secretary, "Hey Mr Bolton how are you?" Troy looked at her, trying so hard not to speak, but to no avail he talked. "I'm feeling like shit cause my marriage is failing cause I'm a rotten father and my wife is now about to run into the arms of my high school enemy and I want to run his ass over with a semi truck." he walked into his office and screamed so loud half the office heard him.

Troy sighed and he sat in his chair and ran his hand through his hair, he looked down at the photo of him and Gabriella and High School. he began to have tears in his eyes. why was everything so screwed up now? He loved her so much, she and his twins were the most important things in his life and his about to lose them. he hated his life, and worst part now was that he couldn't lie, and he didn't know why. why couldn't he lie?

_**..HSM..**_

Austin looked down at Gabriella, "Are you gonna be ok Gabriella?" she sniffled, "yeah, I think so." he smiled, "I think it's time to move on and be with someone who cares about you..." she smiled sadly, "are you offering?" he smiled, "are you accepting?" she blushed and nodded, "yes...I accept..in fact I'm gonna go and pack all the things he had gave me over the years and take it to him and drop it off.." Austin was jumping with excitement on the inside, "want me to come with you?" she smiled. "yes." and she walked back to her house walking hand and hand with austin.

Gabriella had packed up everything, photos, presents, movies they watched together, and even their promise rings they kept. she sighed brought the box. Austin smiled, "You ready?" she nodded, "I think I am." when they walked into the building, Gabriella went to the front desk, "yes, I need to see Mr Bolton." The lady nodded, "his in his office." Gabriella nodded and went and knocked on his door while Austin waited in the lobby. "come in." a voice said in frustration. gabriella opened the door and Troy looked up and jumped out of his seat. "Gabriella what are you doing here?" she sighed, "I came here to bring you everything of yours that you gave to me...I don't want them...cause I'm with Austin now, and his gonna make me happy."

Troy couldn't believe his ears, Austin stood behind her with a smirk on his face. Troy wanted to do more than run him over with semi truck, "Gabriella you can't do this...just come on give me-" she interrupted him. "A chance?" he nodded, she sighed, turning to Austin, "can I uh talk to him in private..." Austin nodded, walking slowly out of the office, but staying with in ear shot once the door was closed, Gabriella turned back to Troy. "Troy I've given lots of a chances, and...you always blow it." Troy sighed, "But I don't mean to." she raised her eyebrows at him, "Troy, I see that you do-" he interrupted her, grabbing her wrists, "Brie please...give me another chance, you can't take my kids away from me." what do you know he really meant that. Gabriella looked at him, scoffing,

"I didn't know you cared so much Troy," he looked at her, he couldn't stop the word vomit coming out of his mouth. "I love them more than you know...what do you know I really do.." he mumbled that last part so low that Gabriella couldn't hear him. She placed a hand on her hip, "Since when?" Troy sighed, pinched his nose, "please just give me a chance...this is a drastic decision please just give me a chance..." Gabriella thought for a minute, "you can see Ella and Emma on the weekends," she turned to leave, her hand on the doorknob, but she turned around to face Troy. "Do you know what Ella told me this morning Troy?" he shook his head, "she said to me that she wished for one day that you couldn't tell a lie to me or anyone."

Troy's eyes widened, "Ella..?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry... Ella. your daughter.." Troy looked at her, "I know her name..It's just..where is she?" Gabriella crossed her arms, "she's at school with emma.." Troy looked at her, "I need to see them both today.." Gabriella scoffed, "yeah right.." Troy turned her around "I'm serious..." she sighed, "fine..they need picked up at 4." she was about to turn the knob but Troy stopped her. and she looked up at him and he stared into her eyes, he hand leaning over her head. then all of a sudden, Troy's lips were on her's in an instant. Gabriella's hands went through Troy's hair, as she wrapped her legs around him and he layed her on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He moaned when she snuck her hand under his coat, but there was a knock on the door then came Austin's voice through the dark wood. "Gabriella, come on...we've got to go." Gabriella sighed, tried to push Troy off of her, but he didn't budge. "Troy come on, I need to-" "No," he said, "stay here with me..." his eyes were pleading, she felt her insides melt and she shook her head. "Troy, I can't...please, don't makes anymore painful than it already is, just...let me go." Troy looked at her, slowly getting up from the desk, when Gabriella reached the door, she twisted the knob, with out turning she said, "You said you'd pick up Emma and Ella, I'm holding you to that, don't make me a liar." Troy wanted to laugh, he would, if the situation wasn't so serious.

Troy nodded, "I'll pick them up..I promise.." she sighed and opened the door to find Austin, "what took you so long?" Gabriella was confused by his behavior Troy was watching and Austin smirked and pulled her into a kiss. Gabriella didn't like this kiss. she tried to pull away but held on tighter to her. this kiss was so disgusting and so wet. what she shared with Troy was love and magical and so passionate. why did Troy become such an asshole?

Okay, so his daughter made a wish so that he couldn't tell a lie for a whole day? Well, that made perfect sense, oh who was he kidding, it was preposterous! It's impossible for wishes to come true, is it? He shook his head, and paced around his office, the taste of Gabriella on his lips. Her scent still filling her nostils. He looked at his watch, it was 3:35, so...he had about 20 minutes or so to pick up his girls. Grabbing his car keys, he walked out the door of his office and to the elevator but his path was blocked by the ever so scorned and determined Lyzzie, "Bolton," he wasn't paying attention so you could imagine his reaction, he looked up and fell back on his ass as he yelled, "HOLY HELL!"

She had her arms crossed looking at him, "I can't believe you! your such a sick asshole! How could you do that to me!" Troy stood up, "Lyzzie, I'm going through alot right now-" she interupted him, "Yeah I know, your marriage is going down the drain and blah blah blah..." Troy glared at her, clenching his fist, "LISTEN LYZZIE AND LISTEN GOOD! GABRIELLA IS THE ONLY GIRL I LOVE! AND ALWAYS WANT TO BE WITH AND I SCREWED THAT UP. AND SINCE THE TRUTH IS COMING OUT ALL YOU ARE IS A SLUT!" he jumped on a desk and started telling the truth. "Mr Seaver?" he looked up dropping his donut on his plate, "That suit makes you look like a whale and your really not that good looking." Mr Seaver glared at him, "Mr Bolton!" Troy smirked, "I'm not done..and you." he pointed to the delievery guy, "You coming here and sleeping with Chelsea over there." Chelsea scoffed. "Is a real waste of time." Mr Seaver came over to him, "what hell do you think your doing?" Troy jumped off the desk and smirked, "well fattie, I quit." Mr Seaver blinked, "what!" "I quit...it's ruining my life this job...and I"m losing everything I ever cared about...it just took this incident to happen for me to realize it." he turned away, "now, I have to save my family."

He didn't know why, but he walked a little taller that moment a smile not leaving his face. Not even the shrill scream of Lyzzie ruined his good mood, "AH! I fucking hate you Bolton!" Troy chuckled, turning in the elevator, loosening his tie, "yeah well, the feeling is mutual sugar." He pushed the 'close' button and the elevator took him down to the lobby, he began running to his car and he sped to the school where Ella and Emma were.

_**..HSM..**_

Troy was about to get into his car until he found Gabriella crying in the front seat. "Gabi?" he got in and held her close, "Baby, what happened?" he soothed her. she shook her head, "I don't wanna talk about it.. can we just go pick up the kids?" she asked. Troy nodded. as soon as they were onto the road, a few seconds later, he was pulled over. "Great Troy." Gabriella sighed. The officer came up, "Sir, you know you were speeding." Troy tried to make up a lie but it came out more like this, "I'm sorry but I thought I was gonna get away with it, cause I don't really get caught." he covered his mouth, and Gabriella's mouth dropped. "License." Troy sighed gave him his license, "I'll be right back."

Gabriella sighed, "Switch me places, I know how to get out of tickets." Troy rolled his eyes, "please! Gabriella, you don't even have a valid license." Gabriella scoffed, "Just switch me." Troy sighed and they crawled behind eachother switching places and The officer came back, she smiled, "Hi officer, was he driving a little to fast?" she said leaning against the door. Troy chuckled, "oh my god." The officer looked at her, "Can I see your drivers license please?" he asked giving him back Troy's. "well of course, you know I had a dream last night I was pulled over by a policeman.." she smiled, "and then we...well I probably shouldn't tell you the rest.." she smiled up at him.

"He gave you a big...fat...ticket.." Troy smirked, and looked at him then the officer asked, "your license please?" "oh yeah, here, sorry.. here you go Officer...Handsome.." she smiled leaning torwards the window. "It's hanson." she giggled, "oops sorry my mistake." she smiled. "dear lord." Troy said under his breath. "wow..." the officer said looking at the picture. "here it comes." Troy smirked, "This is a great picture." The officer smiled, she smiled, "Really? you think so.. you know I just rolled out of bed." "well you look phenominal." Troy then said, "well she should, It was taken 10 years ago!" Gabriella glared at him, then turned to the cop, "you know, your probably wondering about the old date.." "yes I am...your an aquires?" he smirked. she gasped,

"I bet your a gemini?" "nope?" "Virgo?" "nope." "Sagitirius?" The officer smiled, "yep." "I knew it, I knew it." The officer smiled giving back her license, "I'll tell you what, you promise he won't speed anymore." she shook her head, "he won't speed." "and you'll make sure you'll get this license renewed?" She nodded, "I promise." "alright, have a good day, and drive safe." and with that he went back to his car. Gabriella smirked at Troy, "that's how you flirt your way out of a ticket."

Troy chuckled, leaning back in his seat, "yeah I understand now..." Gabriella giggled, taking the wheel and driving to the school. Moments of silence, she looked over at Troy, "So...what's going on with you?" he looked at her, "what?" she looked at him, "yeah, i mean when were talking at your office everytime you were about to say something, you said something else." Troy grimaced, how does he put the fact that he can't lie? She'd think that he was crazy. "It's a long story Brie..." not a lie.

She looked at him, "why do you keep calling me Brie?" she said while driving. he looked at her, "I've been calling you Brie since we were in high school.." she sighed, "that's high school.. this is real life now.." she bit her bottom lip. "Gabi, I..I want you to give me another chance.." she looked at him, and she sighed, "I..I can't..." Troy sighed, "Brie, I can change." she began to have tears roll down her cheeks, "I can't forgive you.." she spoke, "why?" he asked. "You slept with another girl... and we were still married!"

Troy cringed, "I didn't know what I was doing Brie, all right...I was upset." she pressed hard on the breaks, she turned to him. "upset?" he nodded, "upset, so you have the right to get upset but my ass gets chewed when I 'freak out'?" zoinks, was he really that bad? He sighed again, turning his seat, "please give me another chance..I..I love you and I love our girls." and that was the truth, Gabriella sighed, looking out of the windsheild and looking back at him, "fine, you get one more chance," Troy smiled and hugged her well it started out as a hug and ended up being a kiss on the cheek then on the lips that made Gabriella moan slightly. She pulled away, "you said you wanted to talk to Ella." How could he have forgotten that? His eyes widened, "oh right, I'll be right back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Emma and Ella were playing in the sandbox and were talking, "Emma, do you think mommy and daddy will get back together?" she asked. Emma sighed, "me don't know... mommy seemed pretty upset.." Ella paused for a minute, "can't Austin be our daddy?" Emma giggled, "well... he seems to be around more then daddy?" "and he can make mommy really happy." They both nodded then they heard Troy shouting. "Girls!" he yelled. Ella gasped then emma grabbed her arm, "let's not call him daddy." Ella sighed then nodded and they walked over to him. Ella kept trying to remember his name, oh yeah, "hi Troy." she smiled.

Troy's heart dropped when she said that, "Ella...what- what did you say?" Ella smiled, "Troy, that's your name, isn't it? or maybe it's tony? I don't know." Troy sighed and rubbed his forhead and pulled ella and emma closer. "girls..I Know I haven't been the best father in the whole world...and I'm sorry..I lost my way...but I swear I will do anything to make it up to you.." man, telling the truth felt so good right now to Troy. Emma and Ella nodded, "we missed you."

They hugged him tight, how could Troy not love these two girls. These two girls that he should've been proud that were his, he pulled away, staring at Emma. "Uhm Em, mommy is waiting in the car and I need to talk to Ella." Emma nodded and ran towards the car, and Troy took Ella by the hand and they started walking around the play yard, "uhm Ella, I need to talk to about a wish you made last night." Ella looked at him, her eyes were like his. She puckered her lower lip and her eyes glistened, "You're not mad are you?" Troy chuckled squatting low so he was eye level with her, "no sweetie I'm not mad"- she smiled, that made Troy smile too- "I uh kind of want to know how to make the wish go away." Ella frowned again, "But but, I don't want the wish to go away..." Troy looked at her, "why not?"

"Because, mommy and you aren't fighting today." She walked passed him to the car, Troy sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair and then murmuring so low that no other kid heard him. "I am...such a shit."

_**..HSM..**_

"Why don't sit by me?" Troy asked, she looked up at him, her lips still curved around the cookie. She swallowed it nervously, "uhm well I-" she stared off for a minute then smirked, "that's really funny, I was gonna lie.." Troy looked at her, he hated irony. She sighed again, "I guess that you're always busy and...I don't know, I just didn't think you'd notice where I sat." Troy looked at her, groaning and covering his eyes. "Brie, I never wanted you to be that way, to have to vie for my attention." And this is when he loved the honesty crap. Gabriella smirked at him, picking up the plate of cookies and glass of milk and moved over to Troy, "I didn't really see it as a vie for your attention but, more of...well I didn't know what I saw it as. You just weren't you." Troy looked at her, she smirked at him, giving him a cookie, "now tell me this oh so long story about what's up with you?" Troy sighed, "well it's...you're gonna think I'm crazy." she giggled, and sprawled her legs out straight, which actually they were on his lap. "Troy, I'm crazy enough to give you another chance, now...tell me." he sighed again, shrugging his hands. "I can't lie." she laughed, "uh huh yeah sure, seriously what?" Troy looked at her, "I'm serious Brie, ask me something I'd normally lie about."

Gabriella paused for a second thinking of something that he would lie about, "hmm...um...Where were really that one night when I called you and asked you to come home to watch a movie with me and you said that you were at the office doing some extra work?" he gulped and looked at her, "I was at the bar watching the lakers game." She stared at him, "shit, you really can't lie...how did this happen?" she asked. he sighed, "Ella..she wished upon a star and and wished for me to not lie to you or anyone for one day." Gabriella blinked at him, and started laughing. Troy smiled, he hasen't heard her laugh in forever. "What's so funny?" she began laughing, "Troy, for one day? everything's gonna go back to normal at midnight.." she said grabbing another cookie off the plate.

Troy smiled, "till midnight?" Gabriella laughed, but nodded, "well why didn't anyone tell me when I told off my boss!" Gabriella looked at him, "you what?" must he repeat the scene? Troy gulped, and looked away and mumbled his dialogue, "I may have told my boss that his suits make him look like a whale and he's not good looking and I may have called him fattie." He drew in a breath, waiting for her criticizing words, but what came was more laughter. He smiled, he loved her laugh. He turned to her, "I love it when you laugh." She looked at him, "glad to know the truth about that..." Troy grabbed her waist, "it always was the truth." suddenly the door bell rang and what followed was Austin's voice.

Troy looked toward the door, Gabriella sighed, about to get up but Troy grabbed her hand again, shaking his head, "I'll handle this." Gabriella looked at him, smirking "Are you sure you can handle this?" Troy scoffed, kissing her lips gently but teasingly. She missed his lips, "I've learned today that honesty is a great weapon to use." even though he hated it. He much preferred lying, but he didn't have to lie all the time.

Troy went to the door and leaned against the frame, "How's it going Austin?" he smirked. Austin glared at him, "your not suppose to be here?" Troy laughed, "well yet I am.." Austin looked behind him and towards Gabriella, "Gabriella.." Gabriella stood up, "I decided to give him another chance.." Austin eyes went wide, "what! Gabriella, are you crazy!" Gabriella sighed, "Crazy inlove.." Austin bit his lip, "Gabriella he hurt you once, what makes you think his not gonna do it again!"

Troy got in front of him, "Austin, I don't really have the patience to deal with you right now actually I never have the patience to deal with you, so why don't you go fuck some one." Austin looked at him, and sneered, "oh you mean like you did?" Troy narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but before Troy could make a move, Gabriella stepped in, "Austin just...leave...I don't want you in my life."

Austin pulled Gabriella, "Gabs, come on, you can't believe that he loves you, he wouldn't of done that stuff to you in the past.." Gabriella sighed, "you never give up on love..I loved him since I was a freshman, and I can't stop.." Austin sighed, "Brie, come on... he doesn't even kiss you anymore.." Gabriella sighed, "please austin, just go.." "when the last time you were fucked Gabriella." Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes, "please stop." "I can give you better Gabriella...much, much better.."

Troy was mad, correction everytime he saw Austin he was past mad. Gritting his teeth he got between Gabriella and the bastard and didn't waste no time when his fist connected with his chin. Austin went sprawling and Troy pounced on him, punching his face hard and making it rain blood from his nose and lips, Troy sneered, "and since the truth has been coming out today, you are a scam artist who just wants nothing than a good fuck from any woman who has money and you still live with your mother you just don't anyone do know it! But I've always known cause I help your mother with her taxes!"

Austin glared at him, then at Gabriella, "You just lost your chance at having a good guy Gabriella!" and with that he stormed out. Gabriella sighed and went into the kitchen, Troy followed her, "Brie..." she sighed, "it's ok Troy." she sighed, she looked at the fridge and saw the picture of their last Annivirsary together, she remembered that night when he came home late for their annivirsary and he ignored her, she sighed, "You can go do whatever... " she sighed, she did deserve to be happy, she hasen't been happy in a long time.

"Brie, of course you deserve to be happy..." Gabriella looked at him, "then...why -what happened?" Troy looked at her, sighing as he walked over to her, he grabbed her wrists gently, holding them in his warm hands. "I love you Gabriella...I just, I don't know what happened...I-I got lost." Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head and wiping her tears, "You say you can't lie.." Troy nodded, she couldn't stop her lips from trembling and her eyes filling up with more tears, "Ironic...how I can't believe the truth when it comes from you.." she pulled her hands out of Troy's and walked slowly to the stairs, Troy didn't follow her and when she vanished at the top of the stairs to the bedroom, he got an idea, he quietly went up to Ella's room and shook her shoulder lightly, "Ella...Ella..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Last chapter **

Ella stirred in her sleep, fluttering her eyes opened, "Daddy..." her voice was so soft at the hour. Troy knelt beside her bed, "yes princess its me, I need you to make a wish for me please?" Ella looked at him, sitting up in her bed, "what kind of wish?" Troy looked at her, "I need to lie Ella.." she frowned, and shook her head, "but-" Troy grabbed her tiny hands in his, "sweetheart please, I need to lie just...make the wish?" Ella sighed, getting out of bed, and going to the window to look at the brightest star in the sky. Her heart pounded in her chest, she sucked in a shaky breath, "I wish...that my daddy could lie again... " however, she mumbled that last part slightly, and Troy didn't know it worked or not. He sighed, picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number, "Hello?"

"Sharpay." Troy said, Sharpay groaned on the other end, "this better be good Bolton." Troy took a breath, okay this was it, a test to see if it worked, to see if he could lie again, "uhm yeah I just want to say you're pppppprrreeeeeeeeee-boobs are huge." Sharpay gasped and began cussing him out on the other end, Troy was sure if he was in the same room, he'd be slapped and his face would be beet red at the moment, but for now...his ear hurt.

Troy sighed hanging up the phone and rubbed his forhead, why couldn't he lie? he looked up the stairs to where Gabriella was at and sighed, he needed to let her know how much she meant to him. he walked up the steps and knocked on her door, "Brie.." he whispered. she sighed looking at him as she sat on the bed, he sighed and sat down grabbing her hand, "I'm so so sorry that I did this to you.." she sighed, "Troy-" "no, I mean it, and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I don't care what it is...I love you so so much and I never meant to hurt you on purpose, I was stupid and I was an ass, and you deserve so much better then me baby, but I need you..I need you to breath and I just need you.." Gabriella sighed sadly, "I don't know Troy..."

Troy sighed, "Brie, Can I prove to you that I love you, and that I need you...by making love to you.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "what." He kissed her knuckles, "I need you... I haven't had you in a long time, and I want to prove to you that...that your the only thing I want in my life..." Gabriella sighed and nodded, "ok Troy.."

He lowered his lips to hers, slowly devouring them and resting his hands on her hips, he missed her beneath his touch. So much better than Lyzzie...actually, waaay better than Lyzzie. Wait, why was he thinking about Lyzzie? He chuckled into the kiss, making Gabriella pull away and smirk, "what's funny?" Troy nuzzled her cheek with his nose and then kissed to the sensitive spot on her neck as he mumbled, "nothing." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her and her nails dug into his back.

Clothes were scattered on the floor. The whole thing felt like a making love scene in a movie. It was slow in passionate. their lips attaching to each other. Troy held the back of her back, softly making trails of kissing from her stomach all the way up to her neck. Gabriella loved the feel of his lips on her. "Troy.." she moaned holding onto his shoulders. Troy smiled and kissed her neck, "Troy.." she moaned.

Gabriella's hands traveled down to his ass squeezing it tight with her hands, "oh god Brie...that feels good.." Troy moaned, Gabriella's nails scratched up from there and then her hand around his neck. Troy then let his member come into her as her fold crashed down on it. "Oh Troy.." "Oh Brie." They moaned. Gabriella held onto him, "I love you.." she moaned out, his member in her still pulsing as her folds were crashing on him.

They eskkimo kissed and just held each other in their arms, when it seemed like forever, Troy's arms quivered and he fell on top of her and his member still in her. "I...love you...Brie..." Gabriella sighed, running her hands through his hair and gently massaging his temples, he closed his eyes and massaged her thighs with his hands, she closed her eyes. Both of them wishing with their heart of hearts that they'd wake up tomorrow and it wouldn't be a dream.

Gabriella woke up to find Troy's arm wrapped around her waist. they were still naked under the covers. Gabriella turned over and saw a smile on his face and his eyes still closed, his head layed in her waist with his arm around her still. she turned around to face him and when she scooted down to be under him, his eyes opened and he yawned and he smiled at her, "Good Morning." she smiled, "Good Morning.." she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him passionately and she wrapped her arms around him letting her head lay against his chest.

She pulled away gently, "Are...is Ella's wish gone? It's the next morning..." Troy's eyes widened, "I don't know..." Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip, "there's got to be a way we can test it...uhm think of something you'd normally lie about." Troy shook his head, "how about, I only lie when necessary and for now I just stick with the honesty crap?" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle and Troy loved the sound of her laugh, "Deal." she held out her hand, and Troy looked at it and then he captured her lips again, "deal." he mumbled against her lips, she smiled and well, put it this way, they would've gone further...if two little girls didn't rush into the room yelling 'breakfast! breakfast!'

Troy and Gabriella pulled away and smiled at the two girls who got on the bed and began jumping up and down. Gabriella giggled, "Emma, Ella, isn't it to early for breakfast?" Gabriella laughed sitting up with the blanket still over her grabbing her little girl emma tickling her. Ella jumped onto Troy's lap, "but it's morning.." ella smiled as Troy kissed her forhead. Gabriella giggled and kissed ella on the forhead, "yes it is morning... let me and daddy get dress and we'll eat breakfast.." The two girls nodded and ran downstairs. gabriella slipped out of bed, with the bed sheet around her and went over to the drawer and held the divorce papers, she came over on Troy's side of the bed, and sat at the edge beside him. she smiled at him, and took the divorce papers and ripped them to shreds.

* * *

><p><em>Some may think that lying is a tool that is available for use and has no consequences, but what Troy Bolton learned from lying is that it may bite you and you may learn from it. He was a man who was blinded by work and desperate to climb to the top of the corporate ladder; until that fateful night when his wife kicked him out, and tossed his suitcases out with him. His little girl Ella stood at her window, her eyes up at the brightest star and she held tight her eyes closed, wishing for truth. Truth can help or hurt...and for Troy, he's experience both, he's been hurt by Gabriella when she decided to be with Austin, and then he was helped when he saw the error of his ways. He saw what he lost, and fought for it back, he chose to take the path that was less traveled. So, next time you tell a lie, see the consequences and see who it'll hurt. Or you'll get the same lesson brought upon you as Troy. Would you like to tell the truth all day? No more lies. <em>


End file.
